Musica és
by Estel Dunedain
Summary: Fic escrito para el concurso FQF del foro Drarry. Responde al reto de a-lunatica.
1. El sonido del Silencio

Aclaremos un par de puntos, porque solo los dire esta vez:

1.- Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen (desgraciadamente), son propiedad de la Rowling y la WB y otro monton de gente que no tienen ninguna relación conmigo.

2.- Esto es Slash. Tradución: Relaciones chico/chico. Si no te gusta bien puedes irte, la puerta está abierta. Procura cerrarla bien para que no se salga el aire acondicionado.

Este es un fic de 5 capitulos y respetará, en la medida de lo posible, los 7 libros excluyendo claro está, ese supuesto epilogo que no he leido nunca.

El titulo del fic viene por la canción Musica és de Eros Ramazzotti _"...es volver al ayer, es la magia que siento. Música, de dónde sales  
de dentro de mí, es parte de mí, la siento en mí, es música es la ayuda que te falta, cuando me siento solo es una amiga que me acompaña..." _

Los fragmentos en ingles de este cap. pertenecen a la cancion I´m Still Here de Goo Goo Dolls.

Agradecimientos especiales a Maggy por jalarme las orejas cuando sentia que esto me sobrepasaba y ayudarme con la creación de este fic, y a Monsha por corregir mis desvarios, mis horrores ortograficos, por apoyarme, animarme, e inspirarme. No hubiese podido conseguir mejor beta xD

* * *

Hay dos cosas que Harry odia por encima de todo, incluso más que a los mortífagos y los años de guerra: Ser el centro de atención y el silencio. Y para evitar toda la basura de ser famoso y la nueva mascota del ministerio, busco refugio en una cabaña perdida en el condado de Clare, Irlanda. Se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo como para ir en bicicleta y lo suficientemente lejos como para mantener su privacidad.

Pero el silencio.

Es en una casa que no tiene recuerdos donde al fin encontró la soledad que buscaba, en donde dejó de ser _el jodido niño que vivió y venció_ para ser solo Harry, pero a pesar de los años transcurridos, el silencio aun lo ensordece. Cuando la ausencia de sonidos se hace clara, en su cabeza resuenan los gritos de los heridos, de los torturados; puede escuchar, como si estuviese a su lado, el grito de Percy al ver a su hermano muerto, los lloros de Molly, las lagrimas de miles de personas que perdieron a un ser querido en una batalla que se le antoja tan inútil, tan sin sentido. A veces, Harry jura que percibe el hedor de las heces y el orine de los muertos, que puede paladear el sabor dulzón de la sangre y el metálico del miedo, así que corre, corre hasta que sus pulmones lo amenazan con estallar, hasta que sus piernas se desmayan por el esfuerzo, hasta que parece que respirar va a matarlo y que, por fin, va a sumergirse en el olvido. Cuando al fin se levanta, generalmente en la costa, bañado en agua salada, no lo hace por el frio o la humedad, sino porque lo despierta el ruido que hacen los silencios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aun hoy, Harry puede recordar con exactitud la primera vez que lo escuchó. No el día o la hora, pero puede recrear la tormenta que azotaba sus ventanas, el frio que le calaba en los huesos, el cansancio que le entumecía los músculos y, sobre todas las cosas la voz, una voz ronca y suave, melancólica, que pedía ser reafirmado en un mundo en que todo se caía a pedazos.

_Can you help me be a man?_ El hombre que algún día pudo ser y no fue, el que se vio obligado a madurar a marchas forzadas

_They can't break me as long as I know who I am _¿pero sabe quién es? No solo un nombre, no una cara, no un reflejo borroso en los cristales de un espejo roto

_They can't tell me who to be cause I'm not what they see _Ellos no saben quién es, él no sabe quién es ¿alguien le dará la respuesta algún día?

_I'm the one cause I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here, I'm still here _Y seguirá hasta conseguir respuestas, aunque estas no sean las que quiere escuchar.

o.o.o.o.o.

Tardó un par de días en saber quien era el dueño de esa melodiosa voz que hablaba de promesas y apuestas. Rotas las primeras, perdidas las segundas. D`Luc. Solo un nombre y un rostro en penumbras donde lo único visible eran los ojos, grises en la carátula blanquinegra de un CD perdido, anónimo entre tantos otros. Una simple dedicatoria _Para P. Por no dejarme caer._ Y Harry se pregunta qué se sentirá el ser sostenido, el que alguien evite que te des de bruces contra el suelo. Cómo será que le protejan y no ser el protector, dejar que los demás luchen contra sus demonios, mientras es sumergido en las aguas del olvido.

Escuchó su voz día y noche, hasta saberse de memoria las canciones, tanto que en sueños las escuchaba e incluso entre la multitud podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarla perfecta, siempre perfecta en su melancolía, que se volvía la punzada nostalgia por algo hermoso que creía poseer y se ha desmoronado entre sus dedos, desgastado por el tiempo.

Buscó en Internet y en los medios todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho. De él solo se sabía el nombre, que era británico y que había aparecido de la nada; muchos decían que debía de ser modelo, con esos ojos azules y el pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros, la mandíbula firme y una nariz ligeramente redondeada. No se sabia su nombre real, su fecha de nacimiento, de que parte de Inglaterra venia, no se sabia que le gustaba ni que no. Parecía que D´Luc sería un misterio difícil de desentrañar. Lo único que Harry supo fue que en tres meses pasaría una noche por Irlanda donde daría un unplugged privado. Fueron los tres meses más lentos de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ahora está aquí, en The Shelbourne Hotel Dublín, con las manos ligeramente sudadas. El salón estaba ligeramente en penumbras, no había sillas o butacas, como había esperado, sino unos cómodos sillones ubicados en semicírculo frente a una pequeña tarima. Un par de camareros deambulaban ofreciendo champán y aperitivos a los que llegaban y más de uno le había dado miradas reprobatorias a su vestuario. Las luces fueron apagándose y esa fue la señal convenida para que tomasen asiento. Harry se ubicó en el centro de la segunda fila, mientras los rumores a su alrededor se fueron acallando.

En la oscuridad se oyó un arpegio de guitarra. Era un sonido melancólico, que evocaba al viento del otoño cuando en su soplo obliga a las hojas caídas a bailar una mórbida danza. Allí en la oscuridad Harry creyó oír el sonido directamente en su cabeza. Luego, una luz proveniente de arriba iluminó el escenario y en ese haz de luz apareció D´Luc vestido de negro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente con los brazos flojos a los costados del cuerpo. En ese instante Harry pudo percibir la magia rodeándole y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que el chico que estaba en ese escenario llevaba un _glamour_. Por un momento quiso forzar su vista, averiguar quien era realmente D´Luc, pero al instante siguiente se detuvo. Él sabia quien era D´Luc, lo había conocido a través de sus canciones, que parecían dedicadas solo a él. Había conocido de su dolor, de su tristeza, de su soledad. Sabía mejor que nadie que a veces necesitabas una máscara para protegerte del mundo y ¿quién era él para quitarle a D´Luc la suya?

D´Luc comenzó a cantar y a alzar lentamente el rostro. La seducción que ejercía su voz ronca dejó a un lado a la música. La delicadeza y la solidez con que ese hombre sabía comunicar dejaron a Harry helado. No era ni de lejos comparable al CD. Era una música triste, tenue, evocadora, de una melancolía que quitaba el aliento, sufrimientos agudos que solo pedían ser olvidados. Era una música sin memoria que la memoria desea para dejar de existir.

Sus ojos recorrieron el salón y se detuvieron en Harry. Fue un ligero parpadeo, apenas una inspiración, pero Harry supo que lo había reconocido, sonrió ligeramente y arrellanándose en el sillón se dejó llevar por la melodía.

La canción que siguió hablaba de luz y oscuridad, la nostalgia y el orgullo, la sensación desesperada del adiós tras una elección sin posibilidad de regreso. Expresaba el dolor del mal y el alivio de su cura.

El concierto continuó y terminó, pero durante todo ese tiempo Harry no logró por un instante librarse de la fascinación provocada por un artista que parecía estar en todas partes. Recibió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza los aplausos. Luego como suele ocurrir, la magia terminó cuando la música cesó. Se encendieron las luces, aunque tenuemente, y los espectadores corrieron a reunirse con el cantante que tanta admiración despertaba. Harry tomó una copa que un camarero le ofrecía, mas para tener algo en las manos que por cualquier otra cosa, y alejándose del tumulto se dirigió a las ventanas. Las luces de Dublín le recordaron Londres.

* * *

_Ya hay muchos gatitos en el mundo, asi que porque no slavas un Oso Panda dejandome un rr. xD_


	2. El lamento de los condenados

Bueno creo que ya aclare que los personajes no son mios y blablabla...

Agradecimientos especiales a Maggy, Sara y Monsha por el apoyo. Sin ellas esto no hubiese sido posible.

Este capitulo no es uno de mis favoritos, lo rehice como 4 veces y esto fue lo que quedó. Es necesario para la trama pero...Bueno los dejo para que opinen ustedes.

* * *

Hay una cosa que Draco odia por encima de todas las cosas, más que el tatuaje de la marca tenebrosa y el Ministerio Londinense de Magia; y es recordar. Porque la memoria a veces sólo sirve para el dolor. Para rememorar lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Todo lo que se hubiese evitado, se hubiese salvado con un gesto, una palabra, una sonrisa. Y con los recuerdos viene la culpa, que no deja vivir, no da paz. Es como el miedo. Y a pesar del tiempo Draco no puede desaparecer esa sensación que le atenaza el pecho, ese frío perenne en las manos, ese peso en el estómago, el nudo en la garganta que se le ha hecho tan cotidiano, tan familiar como respirar. Y no le interesa desaparecerla porque la considera su cruz. Ha comprendido que el olvido es bueno, que la memoria constante lastima demasiado. Pero él se obliga a recordar. Y se niega a perdonar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Draco Malfoy se había ido de Londres, sin que a nadie le importase mucho a donde se dirigía. Su padre había muerto dos meses después de haber sido desmentorizado, a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos para evitarlo. Su madre se había consumido lentamente a ojos vista y no había sobrevivido seis meses sin su esposo. Draco no había pisado la Mansión desde entonces. Se le hacia doloroso entrar en esa casa que poseía tantos recuerdos. A veces Draco juraba que la casa respiraba y que si escuchaba con atención, podía oírla hablar de glorias y desgracias pasadas, como una anciana que narra historias a sus nietos.

El mundo mágico seguía revolucionado y no era nada seguro para alguien que, como él, estaba marcado de por vida, así que se dedicó a viajar por el mundo muggle, tratando de imponer la mayor distancia entre él y las personas de su pasado. Pero no importaba cuanto corriera o que tan lejos se fuera, los demonios del arrepentimiento, la culpa y la nostalgia le perseguían sin darle tregua.

Una navidad se encontraba en un pequeño bar de España, tratando de alargar el tiempo antes de llegar a la solitaria pensión en que se hospedaba cuando una chica le llamo la atención. Estaba en una pequeña tarima, probando un micrófono, un chico a su lado afinaba una guitarra. Ella comenzó a cantar lenta, dulcemente con voz desgarrada. Los acordes suaves de la guitarra le acompañaron y Draco se olvidó de todo. Era una canción que hablaba de amores y desengaños, de esperanza por un mañana desconocido. Un par de canciones más y la joven se dirigió a la barra. Draco se acercó ofreciéndole un trago. Conversó con ella hasta el alba, cuando el bar cerró se perdieron entre las callejuelas del pueblo hablando, riendo, comunicándose en los silencios. Al amanecer se despidieron, sin prometer volver a verse porque según Rebecca "Un mismo viento no pasa dos veces por el mismo sitio, ni besa dos veces a la misma flor." En esa única noche Draco aprendió algunas cosas, pero lo más importante fue lo que ella le dijo al despedirse "No es necesario ser un gran artista Draco, solo tener ganas de expresar algo. Si realmente quieres encontrar tu lugar en el mundo debes dejar salir tus demonios. Deja de guardarte todo y habla. Solo así lograras olvidar. Y perdonar"

Tardó un tiempo en reunir el valor y regresó a Londres, pero no se atrevió a entrar al mundo mágico. Las primeras semanas que trato de escribir lo único que salían eran frases sin sentido, recuerdos fluyendo, emociones encontradas. Notó que los días que escribía, las pesadillas resultaban menos pesadas y respirar era menos difícil.

Poco a poco fue dándoles forma a los textos. Contrató a Gerald, un jovencito que sabía de arreglos musicales para darle ritmo a sus letras. Se interesó en cada parte del proceso y cuando al fin logró grabar el primer demo completo, se dio cuenta que no sabía que hacer a continuación. Fue Gerald el que le persuadió de enviar el CD a una disquera, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cabo de unas semanas le llamaron para ofrecerle un contrato. Pensó en rechazarlo, él no tenía necesidad de dinero, pero decidió que entre estar por allí sin hacer nada y cantar en algunos bares pues por lo menos se entretendría.

Fue Margaret, la agente asignado por la disquera, quien le sacó de su error. Querían pulir el disco, hacerle unas ligeras modificaciones, incluir orquestas en vivo. Grabar algunos videos. Y hacer una pequeña gira por Londres. Draco pidió tiempo.

Pasó noches en vela, sopesando los pros y los contras. En esos largos días en que aceptó que la energía gastada en ocultar el dolor, la arrogancia para cubrir los miedos, la sonrisas impuestas que escondían un llanto insatisfecho, eran una forma de resistencia inútil. Porque únicamente después de haber cruzado ciertas líneas se puede empezar a volver.

Decidió que tendría que cambiar de apariencia. Un _obliviate_ a su agente, un _glamour_ y un ligero cambio de nombre le dejaron listo para su nueva vida. Y así se vio envuelto en sesiones de fotos, de prensa, grabaciones, entrevistas, hoteles, firma de autógrafos. Margaret era un apoyo inesperado, pero no por eso menos necesario, se llevaban bien, sabía cuando debía presionarlo y cuando necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo. Le entrevistaron un par de veces y con una maestría que habría enorgullecido a Snape desviaba la conversación a temas nada personales, de tal manera que su vida seguía siendo un enigma.

Poco a poco fue ganando fama y al terminar el primer año ya estaba en su primera gira internacional, recorriendo 18 países, comenzando en Londres y terminando en Irlanda. Había realizado un concierto en Belfast, la capital de Irlanda del Norte, pero a petición de Magg había decidido hacer otro en Dublín con la condición de que fuera pequeño.

A través de las cortinas pudo ver que había unas pocas personas, treinta más o menos, incluyendo los meseros. Se retiró a su camerino, donde terminó de arreglarse, mientras calmaba sus nervios. Escuchó su llamado y salió.

Cuando levantó la cara, se dedicó a recorrer con la vista los rostros allí presentes. De no haber sido por el férreo autocontrol impuesto a lo largo de su vida se habría quedado mudo al descubrir a Potter entre la multitud. Cierto que había cambiado, ya no era el chiquillo enclenque que Draco había visto por última vez a la salida de su juicio. La cicatriz estaba oculta por el cabello eternamente desordenado, pero los ojos imposiblemente verdes no habían variado un ápice. Draco se dejó llevar por su propia música y por unos instantes se sumergió en la paz que da el olvido.

Observo como Potter se alejaba de las personas que le rodeaban y se asomaba a la ventana, con una copa en la mano. Quiso ignorarle pero su lado masoquista le obligó acercarse, percibiendo el aura de tristeza que rodeaba al héroe. Y Draco se preguntó, otra vez, acerca de lo que pudo haber sido.

* * *

_Ya lo sabes, deja un rr y salva un panda (los gatos superpueblan el mundo) xD_


	3. Encuentros Recuerdos Decisiones

_Nada de esto me pertenece blablabla. Todo es de **soyunapeliteñidaqueodiaaDraco Rowling. **Gracias especialmente a mi beta Monsha que me ayudo un monton con los dialogos, y a Sara y a Maggy que no dejaron de apoyarme. Son un amor._

_Aclaratoria: Nunca he ido a Irlanda, lo que se de ella es lo que he podido averiguar en internet, asi que si tengo deslices con la geografia o esas cosas, porfis disculpenme. Ahora sin más..._

* * *

— Potter — Harry se giró sujetando fuerte la copa, tratando de ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

— D'Luc — su voz salió firme a pesar de su nerviosismo, realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— No creí que te quedaras después de ver…

— No vi tu rostro — le interrumpió rápidamente; Draco observó que parecía nervioso. Levanto la ceja izquierda en una mueca desdeñosa, tomó un trago y bufó antes de contestar.

— Vamos Potter ¿Vas a hacerme creer que no has penetrado el _glamour_? Reprimir la curiosidad nunca fue uno de tus puntos fuertes. — Harry esbozó lo que podía pasar por un intento de sonrisa.

— Palabra de Gryffindor — sus ojos verdes parecían taladrar los azules de Draco.

— Nunca imaginé ver a Harry Potter en uno de mis conciertos.

— Nunca imagine que D'Luc fuese un mago ¿o debo decir una bruja? — Estaba más relajado y esta vez el champán no le pareció desagradable.

— Un mago Potter. No intentes hacerte el gracioso conmigo — Harry sonrió y esta vez Draco pudo notar la sinceridad en sus ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, observando como empezaba a llover.

— Igual que Londres — murmuró Harry sin apartar su vista del cristal empañado.

— Igual que en Londres — repitió Draco mirándole fijamente — No sabía que vivías en Dublín.

— No vivo en Dublín. Y en realidad nadie…— Harry miró sus zapatos. Su voz sonó nerviosa y Draco maldijo que el héroe esquivara su vista — Te pido que...

— No te preocupes Potter. Nadie sabrá por mí, donde encontrar al Héroe —. El sarcasmo era evidente, aunque en ese momento Harry no comprendió porque.

— Gracias — su vista viajo al cristal antes de posarse en el rostro de Draco — Vivo más al Oeste. Cerca de Ennis.

— No es necesario que me lo digas Potter — ahora era Draco quien no apartaba su vista del cristal.

— Lo sé. Solo… — se pasó las manos por el cabello, revolviéndolo aun más si cabía. Suspiró — Olvídalo. Me quedé para decirte que me gusta oírte tocar. La letra de tus canciones es… Me haces sentir… — Harry bajó la mirada avergonzado.

— Tú siempre tan elocuente, Potter.

— Eso suelen decirme — Sonrió ligeramente y notó que su copa estaba vacía. Suspiró, derrotado —. ¿Qué se supone que diga ahora? — Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido. — ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? — Si Draco hubiese estado bebiendo en ese momento, probablemente habría escupido todo. Lo miró incrédulamente, preguntándose si al final, era cierto que el héroe había perdido la cordura.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó al fin — Dame una razón coherente por la que querría hacer algo así—Harry se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer? Es tú último concierto.

— ¿Por qué quieres que vaya? ¿Que esperas conseguir? — Harry le miró fijamente

— Quiero saber si eres quien yo imaginé que eras cuando te escuchaba cantar. — Draco negó con la cabeza. Un camarero se acercó y ambos posaron sus copas vacías en la bandeja, solo Draco tomó una copa nueva. El ambiente se había distendido ligeramente. — Tengo una pequeña casa, no muy lejos del pueblo. Algo sencillo — Su vista estaba clavada nuevamente en el cristal, como si tuviera miedo de ver una negativa en los ojos de Draco. — Tendrías una habitación con sus comodidades, y te prometo no penetrar en tus defensas de ninguna forma.

Draco dejó que el silencio se extendiese, hasta que Harry giró su rostro para verle.

— Te arrepentirías Potter. No soy quien tú crees.

— Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, gracias —. El tono de Harry era mordaz.

— No he dicho lo contrario — Draco intentaba sonar conciliador — Pero no quiero que me hechices cuando sepas quien soy así que mi respuesta es no.

— Así que no fuimos amigos precisamente — Draco bufó ante el eufemismo y tomo un trago, negándose a responder —. Las cosas se ven distintas con el paso del tiempo D'Luc. Si cambias de opinión, mi vuelo sale a las 3.00 a.m.

Se retiró con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Draco vio como se marchaba, sin la seguridad de antaño. En su lugar parecía disminuido, como si no quisiera que los demás lo notasen. Sin saber porque se sintió molesto, ahogado. Quiso salir de allí inmediatamente y se dirigió a su camerino. Los tacones de Margaret resonaron detrás de él.

— Lucas… Lucas… — Draco no se detuvo sino que entro a la habitación. Margaret entró antes que tuviera tiempo de cerrar la puerta. — Lucas, querido, tienes que relacionarte con el público. Éstas son las personas que compraran todo lo que produzcas sin dudarlo.

— No estoy de ánimo, Magg — Se sentó en una butaca frente al espejo y por primera vez odió su imagen. Maldito Potter que venía a removerle los cimientos otra vez —. Y te he dicho que no me llames Lucas.

— Pues dime tu nombre real y te llamaré por él — Al ver que el chico no le contestaba continuó, mientras se dirigía a una pequeña nevera, ubicada en una esquina de la habitación — ¿Quién era el chico guapo con el que hablabas?

— Harry Potter — bufó y se descalzó — Un conocido de la escuela.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Margaret le miró con los ojos abiertos, aunque se podía leer burla en ellos — Voy a pedir inmediatamente que le detengan. Él seguramente me revelará todo acerca de ti —. A su pesar Draco sonrió mientras tomaba la cerveza que ella le pasaba.

— No éramos muy buenos amigos. En realidad fuimos grandes rivales.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Draco se encogió de hombros, tomó un trago de su cerveza y arrugó la cara — ¿Qué te dijo?

— Me invitó a su casa — Subió las piernas en el sillón y las rodeó con los brazos —. El muy idiota.

— Vamos, Lucas, a ver cuéntame que historia tienes con ese chico ¿Es un antiguo novio? — Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Potter? ¡Por Dios santo no! Nunca he estado tan desesperado. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? — Ella sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

— Feo no está. Y tiene unos lindos ojos. Aunque se ve… viejo ¿Me explico? Como alguien que creció muy rápido —. Draco asintió, recordando la melancolía que empañaba los ojos de Harry. Habían perdido el candor que los caracterizaba — ¿Por qué no se llevaban bien?

— Por que él no se dio la oportunidad de conocerme. Aunque realmente no se perdió de nada — Dio otro trago a su cerveza. Por primera vez en años, sentía que el papel no le bastaría para desahogarse. — Te contaré porque te aprecio lo suficiente como para escuchar tus consejos de vez en cuando — Ella sonrió con suficiencia —. Pero si revelas esto a alguien, lo que sea; te cortaré en pedacitos y nadie sabrá nunca de ti.

— ¡Auch! Esta bien, no es necesario amenazar. Aunque no te creo capaz de hacerme sufrir, te prometo que nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes —. Draco la miró con la ceja izquierda alzada y comenzó a hablar

— Estudié en un internado mixto. — Maggy movió su silla hasta colocarse cerca de Draco. — Allí evaluaban nuestras habilidades y nos asignaban a distintas casas.

— ¿Cómo los evaluaban? — Draco le lanzó una mirada mortal — De acuerdo, ya entendí. No te interrumpiré.

— En esta escuela hay cuatro casas, Sly… — Tosió para disimular su error — Serpientes, Águilas, Tejones y Leones. Las Serpientes nunca se llevaron muy bien con el resto de las casas, pero en especial con los Leones.

— Déjame adivinar ¿tú eras una Serpiente y él un León? — Draco le miró duramente, pero Maggy ni se inmutó — ¿Pero porqué se llevaban tan mal?

— A cada casa le corresponde una cualidad. Las águilas son inteligentes, los tejones leales, los leones son valientes y las serpientes, bueno, las serpientes somos astutas. — Sonrió mientras se tomaba el último trago de su botella — Tú hubieses sido una buena serpiente, aunque lo más probables es que hubieses sido águila.

— ¿Águila? ¿Yo una come-libros? Hubiese sido serpiente. Fui lo suficientemente astuta como para quitarte el 30% de las ganancias a cambio de mi exclusividad —. Le sacó la lengua y se dedicó a remover su cartera.

Sí — contestó él sonriendo, esperando a que ella levantase la cara para continuar — Pero yo te hubiese dado el 50 —. Maggy hizo un puchero, que se vio ridículo en una mujer de su edad —. Las demás casas nos despreciaban, diciendo que astucia era sinónimo de cobardía. Y siendo el lema de los leones la valentía…

— Para tu próximo CD renegociaré todo el contrato —. Se levantó y se dirigió a sacar otro par de cervezas — ¿Tú y Potter nunca fueron amigos? — Draco sonrió con tristeza.

— A los 11 yo era un pequeño bastardo y después de la selección fuimos totalmente opuestos. Nos enfrentábamos en los deportes, las materias. Y siempre fue mejor que yo. El decía blanco y yo decía negro. Más que todo para llevarle la contraria, prefería ser su enemigo a que no me notara en absoluto. — Tomó el cigarro que Margaret le pasaba — y luego nos vimos envueltos en algo que nos definió y separó total y absolutamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Draco le dio una calada a su cigarro tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle.

— Fui un cobarde — dijo con los ojos fijos en la botella — Hay momentos en que tienes que decidir si eres blanco o negro. Todo o nada. O estas con alguien o estas contra él —. suspiró y le dio otra calada a su cigarro —. Yo me dejé llevar por la marea.

Le siguieron un par de minutos de silencio. Draco dirigió su vista hasta el espejo y se vio con dieciséis años, el dolor de su brazo al ser marcado, el miedo, que a partir de allí se había convertido en su inseparable compañero. Pasaron unos instantes antes que retomara el relato, tomando un trago para aclararse la voz.

— Pude haber decidido algo distinto. Pude oponerme. Pero en lugar de eso me dejé dominar. Hice lo que se esperaba de mí, sin quejas ni objeciones. El no decidir, es a final de cuentas, una decisión. Y marqué mi camino. Él hizo su elección o mejor dicho, también se dejo arrastrar por la marea. Hizo lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera. Pero cuando todo terminó, él estaba en el lado de los ganadores y yo era la escoria —. Sonrió con ironía, y Margaret pudo ver el desprecio hacia sí mismo, el dolor, y la necesidad de perdón que clamaba en sus canciones — salí mejor librado de lo que esperaba. Salí con vida, que es más de lo que se puede decir de muchos. No supe más de él hasta hoy. — Suspiró ruidosamente — y eso es toda la historia entre Potter y yo. — Margaret tragó tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Esperó hasta que estuvo segura que su voz saldría firme.

— ¿El que te halla pedido que fueras con él no te dice nada Luc?

— Aparte de que sigue siendo un loco impulsivo, no. Él no sabe quien soy. Yo… eh… modifiqué mi aspecto. No me reconoció.

— Entonces aprovecha la oportunidad. Dale el chance de que te conozca. De que sepa quien eres realmente. — Draco se paró bruscamente, el cigarro olvidado entre sus dedos.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¡Ey Potter mira, en realidad soy la persona que más odiaste en la escuela! Le faltará tiempo para lanzarme una maldición.

— ¿Cuantos años tenían? — Draco la miró sin comprender — Cuándo se dejaron llevar por la marea, ¿Qué edad tenían?

— 16, 17 ¿Qué más da?

— ¡Por Dios Lucas, pero si eran unos niños!

— No Magg – Draco se acercó y en un impulso le rozo la mejilla con la mano que aun sostenía el cigarro y ella pudo ver en sus ojos, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, un dolor profundo, y una resignación infinita. Como una enfermedad con la que aprendes a vivir, a pesar de saber que te está matando lentamente —. Dejamos de ser niños mucho antes de ese momento.

— Dale la oportunidad Lucas. Dátela a ti mismo. Si después de haber visto al verdadero tú, te desprecia, es que no valía la pena.

— ¿Y crees que yo pueda soportarlo? — la voz de Draco era suave.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Lánzate al abismo Lucas. No hagas lo que esperan de ti, sino lo que realmente quieres hacer.

— No se lo que quiero O mejor dicho, sé que lo que quiero es inalcanzable.

— No hay mejor lugar que éste para averiguarlo — sonrió, intentando disipar el ambiente que se había instalado. — Ya que vas a tomar un descanso, aprovecha y visita lugares que no has visto. ¿Como sabes lo que ha de pasar? Tú maduraste. Concédele a Potter el beneficio de la madurez. Irlanda es un lugar donde la magia existe Draco, aquí puedes encontrar lo que tan desesperadamente estas buscando.

— No lo merezco Magg, entiende que cometí errores muy grandes. Demasiados para ser perdonados.

— Todos merecemos el perdón, Lucas. ¿Te dijo donde vive?

— Cerca de Ennis, o algo así — se alejó, rehuyendo su vista, intentando negar la esperanza que ella le ofrecía. – De todas formas no importa.

— Entonces tendrá que llegar al aeropuerto de Shannon. Te conseguiré un pasaje — Le miró con comprensión y cariño — Te odias por ser un cobarde pero puedes cambiar eso en este momento. Puedes decidir ser valiente y arriesgarte —. Él la miro fijamente y luego sonrió.

— Esta bien, pero revisa que él tenga boleto de primera. No voy a irme junto a un montón de plebeyos — ella se echo a reír.

— Ese es mi Lucas. Es Harry Potter ¿cierto? Ahora ve y muéstrate encantador y amable con el público. — se dirigió al sillón donde había dejado los zapatos

— Su vuelo sale a las 3: 00 a.m. – Ella miró su reloj y chasqueó la lengua.

— Entonces quédate una hora en el salón. Yo te buscaré cuando sea tiempo de irse — Estaba entretenida marcando el número del aeropuerto que no se fijó cuando él se coloco detrás de ella, y pego un ligero brinco cuando puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

— Gracias. Por todo. – y sin decir nada más salio de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Harry se había ido nervioso, caminando bajo la lluvia. D´Luc le recordaba a alguien. Los tiempos de Hogwarts, que había tratado de sepultar amenazaban con salir a la luz. _No fue tan buena idea invitarlo, después de todo,_ pensó arrebujándose en su chaqueta. Pasó frente a un Starbucks y dudo en si entrar, pero decidió irse al aeropuerto. Allí estaría caliente y seguro y tal vez podría tomarse una Guinness. Tomando un taxi, se perdió en el recuerdo de la voz de D´Luc, suave, sedosa, ligeramente ronca, seductora y cautivante. No se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino hasta que el chofer le llamó la atención.

Por un momento se sintió desorientado entre el ruido y la gente y deseó fervientemente estar en su hogar, pero resignándose ante lo inevitable, se dirigió a la feria de comida. Se decidió por un café (había abandonado el té junto con Londres) y se quedó sentado viendo la nada, hasta que los altavoces le anunciaron que era hora de irse a casa.

El abordaje y el papeleo fue tedioso y más lento de lo usual, pero tan ensimismado iba recordando las palabras de D´Luc _No soy quien tú crees_, que no se dio cuenta. Revisó en su boleto el asiento correspondiente y rogó que no le tocara otra viejita parlanchina como compañera. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a tranquilizarse antes del despegue pero todo su nerviosismo se volvió un nudo en su estómago cuando una voz le sacó de su mundo.

— Muévete Potter, odio las ventanas.

— D'Luc — su rostro se sonrojó, mientras se movía rápidamente. — Creí que no vendrías.

— Cambié de idea — se sentó y estiró los brazos —. No creí que viajaras en primera. Asumí que viajarías como clase turista — Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Puedo costearme la primera clase.

— Que bueno — Draco se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos — Le ahorraste a mi agente muchas vueltas. ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos? — Harry le miraba sorprendido. Por una parte estaba contento de que D'luc hubiese aceptado su invitación, pero por otra se encontraba nervioso y asustado de lo que podría descubrir

— No… no estoy seguro — tartamudeó — la tormenta puede retrasarnos. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras conmigo? — Y Draco pudo percibir un anhelo que no entendió.

— Un par de semanas. — le miró a los ojos pero Harry percibió que en realidad no lo estaba viendo — Necesito esto. Creo que lo necesito —. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica y el recuerdo emergió en la mente de Harry como un pez en un lago, pero tan rápido y fugaz que no tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo —. Hasta que me eches, supongo.

Harry sonrió, sin calor ni alegría y asintió.

— Descansa un poco. Yo haré lo mismo.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, pero ninguno pudo deshacerse de la tensión que les embargaba.

* * *

_Buenas y malas noticias...la buena es q vas a ser buen, generos y amable y vas a dejar un rr xq asi salvaras un panda. La mala es que se me perdieron las notas del 4º cap. asi que no es muy seguro que lo suba el otro lunes. Hare mi mejor intento pero no prometo nada._


End file.
